Olvidame mucho
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Walker busca hacer prisionero a Danny Phantom, y no se detendrá ante nada para lograrlo. En su búsqueda para derrotarlo, sus planes se verán frustrados al necesitar sin más remedio su ayuda para por fin acabar con una vieja enemiga de la zona fantasma, ¿Danny será capaz de acabar con la amenaza? ¿podrá recordar lo que olvido antes de toda esta confusión?
1. Flor Azul

***Flor Azul***

* * *

 **Zona Fantasma**

 _ **Cerca de la prisión de Walker**_

\- No puedo creer que hagamos esto juntos. ¡Esto un plan estúpido y ridículo!

\- Walker, ¿pero que esperabas?, Estas tan desesperado por atrapar a Phantom que estas escuchando los planes de un niño - burlo un joven de cabello rubio

\- ¡Agh,cállate prisionero 34! ¡Y no tienes permitido decir mi nombre! - grita furioso un fantasma de piel blanca y sombrero negro, para luego recuperar la compostura

\- ¡Que no soy el prisionero 34! Mi nombre es Johnny 13 y quedamos que mientras estemos afuera ya no seremos tus prisioneros - dice antes de mirar detrás de él, unos policías fantasma - bueno por lo menos no del todo…

\- Por ahora y solo por ahora - ríe Walker para luego ponerse serio - Si la misión no se completa nunca volverán a salir

\- No lo tienes que volver a repetir- rueda sus ojos Johnny - Pero tiene que admitir. No estaria en esta situación si fuera un poco más rápido al pelear con Phantom. De ser así no tendría que buscar ayuda de unos simples prisioneros

\- No son tan simples prisioneros. Ahora están aliados con Phantom cosa que me conviene. Además no es ninguna ayuda, solo es un intercambio de lugares y ex planes malvados - explica con astucia

\- Planes que al parecer son mucho mejor que los tuyos - agrega Johnny burlón

\- Te crees muy listo chico imbécil - gruñe sacando un control para luego apretar un botón

\- **¡Ahhh!** \- grita el chico mientras es electrocutado

\- ¡Johnny! - grita una chica de cabello verde en capas y ojos rojos

\- Eso te enseñara, con la ley jamás se juega - rompe Walker mientras los demás solo observan un poco apenados al joven que apenas y se podía recuperar de semejante descarga eléctrica

\- ¿Que esperan? Vamos a continuar con este estúpido plan - ordena comenzando a flotar

\- No entiendo aun, porque si dice que es un estúpido plan, lo sigue - gruñe la chica de ojos rojos intentando ayudar a Johnny

\- Cariño, Ya lo humillaron demasiadas veces por eso acepta - burla una mujer de cabello blanco, piel verde, bastante voluminosa, mirándolo con enojo

\- Cállese vieja de los almuerzos - ladro Walker deteniéndose un momento

\- ¡A quien le dices de ese modo, calvo que esconde su complejo debajo de un sombrero! - ladro la mujer

\- Faltas a la autoridad, me encargare que nunca vuelva a salir de mi cárcel, pero antes que lo haga ….- dicjo sacando de nuevo ese control remoto

\- Mas le vale que no lo diga enserio y que no lo haga porque entonces puede hacer todo esto solo. Nosotros nos regresamos a nuestras celdas y miraremos como se encarga de atrapar a Phantom, **_Solo_** \- amenazo la dama de los almuerzos para luego cruzar sus brazos. Intentando ocultar el miedo que sentía por ese maldito dispositivo que los hacia sufrir a todos los prisioneros de Walker

\- Sera muy divertido que lo hagan solo de nuevo, con sus soldados incompetentes… - añadió una mujer de cabello rojizo vestida con una minifalda y un saco a juego color rojo. Manteniendo la compostura al ver que Walker bajaba un poco el control

Todos los demás fantasmas, una chica de cabello azul, la chica de cabello verde que sostenía a Johnny y un hombre canoso que sostenía una botella con algo oscuro dentro fruncieron el ceño y los que pudieron cruzaron sus brazos enojados mirando a Walker y sus soldados. Walker solo pudo gruñir por estas acciones.

\- Bien pero si este plan ridículo no funciona, juren que jamás volverán a ver la luz del día y que la tortura de estar en mi prisión será aún peor que antes - amenazo para luego mirar a un niño con sombrero de pirata que estaba un tanto distraído mirando un papel o mejor dicho mapa con demasiado detenimiento - prisionero 57 - llama logrando que el niño lo mire con una mueca fastidiada

\- Si lo sé, no lo diga de nuevo, ya parece un verdugo. O además mi nombre es el capitán Sangre Joven - gruñe antes de sonreír - pero ya no importa. Volviendo al plan que tal vez sea más ridículo que jamás va a escuchar, pero que tiene altas probabilidades de funcionar, señor. Solo debemos encontrar una flor azul. Una vez la encontremos, Phantom no sabrá que lo golpeo y sus amigos tampoco entenderán lo que sucede con él. Phantom no podrá recordar quien es y podremos utilizarlo para ponerlo en contra de la gente que quiere - explica sacado un mapa. - Sera muy divertido verlo pelear contra los suyos - añade como todo un niño planeando una travesura

\- Sangre joven, no es momento de ser un niño. Ahora concéntrate ¿en dónde encontraremos la bendita flor que dices? - gruñe la chica de cabello azul, amarrado en una coleta alta - Ojala este enano, no hable enserio y no diga donde localizarla - piensa mirando un tanto preocupada a los demás

\- Ugh está bien, Ember…?, Según el mapa…. Debemos buscar… en la isla del hermano de Maleza….

\- Sangre joven…- gruñe Ember cerrando sus puños

\- ¿Maleza tiene hermanos? - pregunta el hombre bajito con cabello canoso completamente confundido

\- Como se nota que tú y Spectra son más humanos que fantasmas - habla con irritación la chica de cabello verde - Por supuesto Bertrand. Maleza tiene un hermano, en una isla un poco lejos de aquí. Su casa es un invernadero, muy peligroso. Todas las plantas tienen vida y es muy probable de que no salgamos nunca de ahí. - explica mirando a sangre joven molestia

\- ¡Ay Kitty! ¿por que siempre tienes que decir lo que piensas?- se lamenta la dama de los almuerzos, logrando que la chica solo frunza el ceño

\- Kitty sabrás mucho del invernadero de Arbutos pero no te das cuenta que él no va a hacernos nada, si le robamos solo una flor

\- Sangre joven …- gruñe molesta de nuevo la dama de los almuerzos dándose una palmada en la frente

\- ¿Oh enserio?, ¿Explícame cómo es que no se dará cuenta?, Arbutus trata a esas plantas como si fueran sus hijos. Si cortamos la más pequeña flor de ese invernadero, nos atrapara y utilizara sus plantas contra nosotros para después absorber nuestra energía

\- Kitty …- susurra Ember intentando no desesperarse - Si siguen así, solo lograran meternos en más problemas -piensa dispuesta a intervenir de no ser porque uno de los guardias la sostiene de los brazos - ¡Oiga, suélteme! - grita intentando zafarse

\- ¡Suéltenla policías de quinta!- grita la dama intentando ayudarla

\- No, nos hará nada Kitty. Arbutus en esta temporada va de visita con su hermano Maleza… No está en casa ¿ahora entiendes? O te lo explico con peras y manzanas - gruñe sangre joven fastidiado

\- ¿y como sabes eso, niño idiota?

\- No soy un niño y ya cállate solo lo se… ¡No tengo por que explicarte como me entero! - grita furioso

\- ¡Maldito Mocoso! - gruñe Kitty apunto de dispararle

\- ¡Kitty alto! Este enano, si tiene razón

\- ¡Johnny!- grita Spectra furiosa

\- ¡¿Qué?!- grita Johnny molesto

\- ¡Oye! ¡No soy un enano! - se queja sangre joven

\- Eso no importa - dijo Bertrand deseando que todos vuelvan a reaccionar y seguir con el plan confundir a Walker

\- ¡Si lo eres!- responde Johnny demasiado irritado

\- ¡Si soy un enano, tu eres un mugroso!

\- ¡por lo menos lo mugroso se me quita bañándome!

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de pelear! - grita Walker apretando el botón logrando que todos los prisioneros griten - Ya es suficiente de tanta estupidez junta. Quiero resultados y tendré esos resultados. Iremos a ese invernadero y sacaremos la flor que dice el prisionero 57 ¿entienden? - todo el mundo lo miro con rabia quisieron matarlo pero de no ser porque en primera ya estaba muerto, en segundo lugar tenia a sus malditos policías que los vigilaban como lobos y sin dudar los atacarían y por ultimo y mas importante parte, Walker tenía ese maldito control que los electrocutaba.

\- Está bien. Vamos ya - dice sangre joven empezando a flotar completamente adolorido, mientras Walker lo seguía junto con los demás prisioneros

 **Unos metros lejos de Walker y sangre joven**

\- Ojala tu marido, haya escapado de la carcel y nos ayude comunicándole a Skulker lo que sucede en estos momentos - susurra Ember mirando a la dama de los almuerzos

\- Espero que si lo logro, sea rapido y no se distraiga con alguna estupidez - dice Spectra

\- Yo confió en mi marido Spectra, el llegara con Skulker y cuando él se entere llegue a tiempo con Phantom, porque si encontramos esa maldita flor. Estaremos en grabes problemas. Arbutus no se va a quedar tranquilo una vez se dé cuenta que esa flor no está en su invernadero - susurra logrando que Ember se estremezca un poco

\- Maldita sea la hora en que este imbécil de Walker nos tomó por emboscada a todos. Va terminar mandando al olvido a la zona fantasma - dijo completamente asustada - Ni Maleza, ni Arbutos se detendrán ante nada y esta vez los Congelados no, nos podrán ayudar ….

Spectra y kitty se miran con miedo, para luego ver a Walker y sus soldados

\- Son unos estúpidos…- gruñe Kitty - pensar que Daniel se unirá con los villanos… Es más fuerte que eso… Ya una vez perdió la memoria, según me dijo Desiree y siguió siendo un héroe, no creo que esta vez sea diferente.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo amor. No creo que sea diferente esta vez, pero tenemos que pensar en algo, solo por si las dudas… -acordo Johnny

\- Y tienen que ser rápido, al parecer sangre joven es más niño que adulto. - murmura Bertrand

\- un niño muy peligroso cuando se le suelta la lengua - concordo Spectra

Todos quedan callados por unos minutos. Solo pensando … ¿que hacer en caso de que se armara el desastre?

\- Supongo que lo único que nos queda es evitar que algo le pase a Phantom, por lo menos hasta que Skulker hable con él. Y en dado caso de que no lo logremos. Una vez distraído Walker nos escapemos y busquemos a su hermana, a su mejor amigo y a su novia - explica lo más bajo posible

\- ¿Escapar?, pero Walker dijo que…

\- Bertrand ¿enserio le crees a ese traidor de Walker?... Apenas tenga a Phantom lo primero que hará será mandarnos de nuevo a esa prisión- gruñe Johnny

\- Es verdad, tendremos que escapar como podamos, y buscar al equipo Phantom - razona Kitty - Salvar a los amigos es asegurarnos de la victoria y de que todos esto solo sea una mala experiencia

\- Creo que se esperanzan mucho en todo el equipo Phantom. Si solamente nos aseguramos que la novia del chico Fantasma este bien. Tendríamos asegurada la victoria…. Recuerden ella siempre ha sido su mayor debilidad - susurra Spectra y todos los demás se miran

\- cierto, entonces lo primero que haremos será buscarla a ella y todo esto será un mal sueño

 **Donde esta Walker**

\- Y bien prisionero 57…. ¿Por dónde iremos? - pregunta Walker curioso al ver que el niño se detenía por un momento - ¿57?

 **….**

El niño sigue sin contestar solo mira el mapa con una expresión en blanco

\- ¿Con que la debilidad de Phantom es la chica…? -piensa empezando a sonreír, sin que el realmente quisiera hacerlo -Que curioso y conveniente - escucha una voz en su cabeza mientras sus ojos brillan con mucha intensidad, por unos momentos de azul - No será necesario deshacerme de Phantom después de todo

\- ¿57?

\- Esto será más divertido y emocionante de lo que pensé …. - sonríe más y mira el mapa - Solo tengo que atacar a la chica primero… y por fin podre ser libre

\- ¡Prisionero 57!- grita Walker

\- Pronto llegaremos no se preocupe, solo necesitaba ubicarme - responde sangre joven antes de mirar las puertas flotantes - Vamos por el camino correcto señor - explica antes de levantar el vuelo mientras Walker solo lo sigue, junto los demás prisioneros y los guardias del final

\- Si seguimos este trayecto antes de que acabe el día tendremos la flor - explica con una voz ligeramente cambiada

\- Eso espero …. Ya quiero a Phantom dentro de mi prisión

\- claro….lo tendrá…. -asegura mirando las puertas - y yo tendré… mucha diversión … **_por fin_ **\- sonríe mientras sus ojos vuelven a destellar de azul

* * *

Holiss bueno después de tanto tiempo ya volví, (aunque pensé que ya no lo haría y luego por poco pierdo las historias, y muchas cosas más que me sucedieron y que ya no importan)

Sigo adelante con las historias, actualizando y creando nuevas, espero no demorarme más y bien me alegro de volver otra vez :'D

Ojala estén muy bien y que esta historia sea de su agrado y les guste (Todo está super raro en esta historia, la mera verdad.)

O además quiero que sepan, esta historia está basada en la serie anima de Aladdin (ya tenía mucho que no la veía pero gracias a mi hermana y unos primos pequeños de nuevo volví a ver xD, jamás madurare por culpa de esos diablos e x'D) Prácticamente lo de la rosa y el personaje de Arbutus vienen de ahí pero ya saben no todo es lo mismo siempre le agrego cosas "nuevas"

Ok de todos modos enserio me alegra de estar aquí de nuevo y ya saben dentro de poco actualizare de nuevo

Saludos y un muy lindo día

Nos vemos después

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


	2. ¿Un dia especial?

***¿Un Día Especial?**

* * *

 **Amity Park**

 _ **Casper Alta**_

\- ¡Sam!, ¡Sam!, ¡Alto!, ¡Por favor espéranos…!- grito una chica de cabello naranja, corto y ojos azules de manera desesperada. Estaba vestida con una falda color verde agua y una blusa manga larga color negro y zapatos de tacón bajo negros

\- _Tsk_ , no logre perderlos- murmura irritada una chica de ojos violeta y cabello negro amarrado en una media cola. Estaba vestida con un top negro que tenia en medio un ovalo violeta y una falda negra de rayas verdes. Llevaba ademas unas calcetas largas hasta la rodilla, color gris y botas de combate negras - Jazz, Tucker esto no es necesario. Tan solo quiero estar sola - explico medio irritada, para luego cruzar sus brazos

\- Sam vamos. No puedes enojarte también con nosotros. - dijo un afroamericano de ojos verdes agua completamente cansado. Este estaba vestido con un suéter color mostaza, y unos pantalones de vestir color café claro, ademas llevaba su inseparable boina roja en la cabeza - Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que sucedió con…

\- Si mencionas el nombre de _**él,**_ la poca paciencia que me sobra se ira al caño - amenazo dándole una mirada determinante

\- Sam no te enojes tanto. Tu mejor que nadie sabe cómo es mi hermano en estas cosas. Si no tuviera la cabeza pegada también se le olvidaría - intento bromear Jazz sonriendo nerviosa

\- No lo justifiques Jazz… Él es capaz de recordar todas las fiestas, reuniones y horarios para ir con las personas más importantes y por su puesto con la prensa y fans. Aun no comprendo cómo puede ser posible que se le olvidara precisamente este día, solo por ir al dichoso evento de esta tarde - gruñe molesta

\- No puedes estar tan segura que se le olvido Sam. Tal vez quiere darte una sorpresa -explico Tucker

\- Oh ¿Eso crees?- murmura entre cerrando sus ojos

\- ¡Si claro!, ¿Verdad Jazz?- dice dándole un codazo a la peli naranja que lo veía con una expresión incrédula

\- Este…?, Si claro Sam, ha de ser algo como eso …- dice dudando un poco para luego sonreír

La oji-violeta solo los mira y rueda sus ojos. Ambos sonríen nerviosos

\- No les creo nada - admite siguiendo su camino

Jazz y Tucker dejan caer sus sonrisas y la miran sorprendidos para luego salir corriendo tras ella

\- Sam, no puedes enojarte con Dan…

\- ¡No digas su nombre frente de mi Tucker! - grita de nuevo, para luego caminar hasta llegar a un casillero

\- Sam, no te enojes así y mucho menos le quites el habla a mi hermano por esto. Mira que no ha dejado de pensar en por que te enojaste el día de hoy.

Sam suspira cansada.

\- ¿Crees que es para menos Jazz?, Yo no espere que apenas nos encontráramos, el me recibiera con un; "Sam, que crees, harán un evento esta esta tarde festejando el aniversario en mi honor, ¿quisieras ser mi pareja en el evento y festejarlo juntos?"

\- ¿Y eso es por lo que estas enojada?, No te dijo nada, tal vez ni le diste oportunidad de mencionarlo - se quejó Tucker cruzando sus brazos

Sam lo miro furiosa y sorprendiendo a ambos golpeo con fuerza su casillero

\- ¡Se la di Tucker!, ¿pero sabes lo que me contesto después de que le dije; si no tenía otra cosa igual de importante que festejar hoy?. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo…? Me respondió "¿Como que otra cosa?"Lo intente varias veces mas, esperando que lo recordara, pero no lo hizo. Y no me vengas con tonterías, como… "tal vez está fingiendo o haciéndose el tonto" "tal vez solo estaba confundido o solo está bromeando" Yo sé que no lo estaba. Lo conozco muy bien para saberlo perfectamente. El realmente no lo recuerda.

-Pero eso no están grave como para que lo hubieras rechazado tan cortante en prensa, mira que todos se quedaron completamente, Asombrados y confundidos y algunas chicas hablaron muy mal de ti. Y si lo sé a ti no te importa lo que digan los demás de ti, pero tengo que decírtelo. Paulina siempre busca una oportunidad con **_el_ **y estoy segura que lo buscara como buitre. Aunque lo único bueno es que él, nunca le hará caso y menos ahora que desde que te fuiste a tus clases después de tratarlo así, Dan..- Sam le da una mirada molesta - Bien, Bien…. mi **_hermano_** , está completamente triste. No deja de pensar en que fue lo que olvido. No se concentra y tampoco nos deja concentrarnos a nosotros. Ya viste lo que paso esta mañana con Vortex - se queja Jazz logrando que la oji-violeta solo baje un poco su mirada

\- Sam, sabes bien que quiero mucho a Dan.. - La oji-violeta lo mira - A **_él,_** como mi hermano pero hay que ser sinceros. Tiene un cerebro muy alborotado. Es un despistado, con la "gran vitud" de ser un completo olvidadizo en cosas del amor y no es por que no le importes, solo asi es el. Para **_el,_** eltiempo no pasa y eso que llevan tres años juntos. ** _El_** té sigue tratando como si fueran novios de solo unos meses - intenta convencer Tucker

\- En la prensa siempre se habla de cómo _**él**_ te trata ¿y sabes por que? Porque le importas y te quiere. _**El**_ Nunca dudaría en dar si fuera preciso, su vida por ti - continua Jazz logrando ablandar la mirada dura de la oji-violeta

\- _**Él** _te considera mucho. Y si no fuera por sus obligaciones como estudiante, hijo, hermano, amigo y héroe. Todo el tiempo estaría contigo y bien lo sabes - habla Tucker sonriendo un poco al ver la mirada medio culpable de Sam

\- Está sufriendo y no dudaría en que este preciso momento esté a punto de llegar aquí. Buscándote para que les des una pista de que ha hecho mal. El no soporta, que no le dirijas la palabra o estés molesta - comunica Jazz logrando por fin calmarla un poco.

Sam los mira. Se toma su nuca, intentando pensar en que decisión tomar.

\- Está bien, tienen razón y tal vez si exagero, pero aún no estoy completamente feliz, después de todo, yo si estuve pensando en este día. Hasta logre conseguirle un obsequio - explica mirando el casillero aboyado. Cierra sus ojos y luego los mira - aunque… ustedes tienen razón… y tampoco a mí me gusta que este de esa forma, que estemos de esta forma - corrige para luego suspirar - así que….

Jazz y Tucker la miraran en completa expectativa

\- Solo le daré tiempo para pensar. Y espero… que **_sin ayuda de nadie_** pueda recordar que celebramos hoy - explica seriamente, mientras los otros dos solo quedan tiesos- ¿ _Quedo claro_? - pregunta. Los otros dos solo se miran y se encogen

\- Si… quedo claro, nadie dirá nada - sonríe forzadamente Jazz

\- Aunque no creo que sea necesario decirle él se acordara. Hay que tenerle fe. - dice con una nota de duda Tucker para luego sonreírle a la oji-violeta

\- Eso espero

\- ¡Sam!

\- Y hablando del rey de roma…- murmura sonriendo con un poco de esperanza - Hey... - dice mirando a un chico de ojos azules, alto y algo musculoso. Vestido con una camisa negra de manga corta con el símbolo DP en medio, unos pantalones de mezclilla algo desgastados y unos tenis color negro

\- ¡Sam ya recordé, hoy es un día especial! - expresa alegre, logrando que Tucker y Jazz suspiren de alivio

\- Bueno creo que lo recordó …- susurra Tucker

\- Y sin ayuda... - murmura Jazz más calmada - ¿Y sin ayuda? - repite extrañada

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y sabes porque lo es? - pregunta Sam acercándose a él con una sonrisa

\- Eh… ejemp…, yo… en realidad…- dice rascando su nuca nervioso logrando que Sam deje caer su sonrisa y Jazz y Tucker solo miren completamente aterrados - Pues no… no recuerdo porque es especial

\- Esto no puede ser…- dice Tucker palmeando su frente

\- Toda esperanza se fue…- murmura Jazz decepcionada

\- Se que este día, es el aniversario pero no recuerdo la otra cosa que se me olvido - explica logrando que Sam solo lo mire molesta - Oye que tal si vamos a algún lado, como por ejemplo al baile del aniversario, tal vez así logre recordarlo - Propone tomándola por la cintura

\- Oh tienes mucha razón Danny, tal vez lo recuerdes. Avísame cuando lo hagas ¿quieres? - gruñe zafándose de su agarre y caminar al lado opuesto

\- Pero… -intenta decir - No lo entiendo … ¿que se me pudo a ver olvidado hoy? - se pregunta antes de mirar a Tucker y Jazz

\- Hermanito, eres un buen muchacho… pero tienes el cerebro más olvidadizo que conozco - se queja Jazz antes de caminar para ir a su clase

\- Tucker… ¿tú sabes lo que se me ha olvidado? - pregunta y el chico solo se encoge

\- Olvídalo Hermano, Vas tu solo - comunica logrando que Danny suspire

\- ¿Y que se supone que hare?

\- Eh?... Pedir clemencia.

\- ja ja, que gracioso Tucker- dice sarcástico para luego dejarse caer quedando sentado - ¿Sam que hice para que te enojaras tanto? - murmura creando un diamante de hielo

\- Tiene que ser una broma - susurra Tucker rodando sus ojos

 _ **Zona Fantasma**_

 _ **En una zona llena de vegetacion**_

\- ¿57 estamos cerca del invernadero de Arbutus? - pregunta con burla Johnny mirando al niño que nuevamente se había detenido mirando el mapa fijamente para después mirar su entorno

\- No me provoques 34, porque no responderé - amenaza sangre joven sin apartar su vista del mapa

\- Soy Johnny 13

\- Si lo que digas 34

\- ¡Mocoso del diablo!

\- No empecemos de nuevo - se queja Kitty

\- A estas alturas creo ya estamos perdidos, hemos estado recorriendo el mismo camino por horas - murmura Bertrand sentándose en una roca mientras los demás solo asienten

\- Nunca le den el mando a un niño. Yo les advertí - murmuro Spectra, mirando tanta hierba verde con asco

\- Cariño. Díselo a el carcelero - gruñe la dama de los almuerzos, cruzando sus brazos

\- Ya es suficiente. Se callaran o me obligaran a utilizar el ultimo nivel del control - amenaza Walker logrando que todos se detengan - O por cierto más les vale que no me engañen porque si dentro de 5 minutos no encontramos esa isla me encargare personalmente de las torturas en la prision. Torturas que serán cada día peores… día con día, hasta lograr que la prisión se convierta en el segundo infierno hecho realidad. Así que más te vale 57 dirigirnos ahora. Al invernadero a menos que tú quieras ser el primero en ser torturado desde este momento - ladro mientras todos quedaban inmóviles, sin saber que hacer.

Ember gruño y luego miro a Sangre joven, el cual al escuchar todo esto, solo dio una sonrisa que era completamente ajena a la que ella había visto millones de veces. No pudo evitar sentir que algo andaba mal, al ver como el niño volvía a tomar el mapa lo veía un momento más y luego quitando la vista de este, para luego observarla a ella. Se encogió de hombros y movió sus labios

"Ni modo, tengo que hacerlo", fue lo que pudo leer de esos labios

\- ¡Maldito mocoso traidor! - grito pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse contra él, Walker había apretado solo el botón de su malditos brazaletes obligándola a retroceder y gritar hasta caer al suelo

\- Sujeten a los demás - ordeno Walker, y los policías fantasmas tomaron a los demás fantasmas excepto a Sangre joven que solo sonreía divertido por tal escena

\- ¡Esto es traición, teníamos un trato! - grito Kitty molesta y al mismo tiempo preocupada por Ember que estaba demasiado lastimada, tanto así que dos guardias la tuvieron que tomar de los brazos y arrastrarla hasta donde estaban ellos

\- ¡Son unos malditos mentirosos!- grito la dama de los almuerzos siendo la más sujetada por los policías fantasma

\- ¿Un trato?¿En verdad nosotros somos los mentirosos prisionera 89?, Nosotros como dice la prisionera 51 tal vez teníamos un trato, pero ustedes desde un inicio tuvieron otros planes o no es así 57? -pregunta Walker mirando al niño

\- Es verdad Señor, estos prisioneros son los traidores y mentirosos. Ellos planeaban escaparse apenas tuvieran la oportunidad - acusa con su típica mirada de inocente criatura

\- te voy a ….- gruño Johnny intentando zafarse de los guardias

\- ¿A que?, A matar.. Se te olvida que ya estoy muerto- burla antes de acercarse - No me puedes hacer nada mugroso …- continua antes de darle un golpe en el abdomen logrando que se doble por el dolor

\- ¡Johnny! -grita Kitty -Eres un desgraciado. ¡Nadie le hace daño a mi Johnny! - grita como loca apunto de zafarse

\- Excepto yo…- dice Walker antes de darle una cachetada que logra tirarla al suelo

Johnny enfurece y logra zafarse tirándose encima de Wlaker

\- ¡Jonny el control! - grita Spectra intentando transformarse para lograr salir de ahí sin tener éxito gracias a un cinturón

\- Ah Ah… no esto no es tuyo, asqueroso vándalo - dice sangre Joven golpeando la mano de Johnny y tomando el control él.

Johnny intenta dispárale, pero Walker lo golpea mandándolo contra un árbol

Spectra mira a Sangre Joven enfrente de ella y sin dudarlo le da un cabezazo logrando que este suelte el control

\- ¡Bertrand…!- grita

Bertrand se logra zafar y sale volando a tomar el control.

Sangre joven se sacude la cabeza. Lo mira y gruñe. Tira un rayo y el control sale volando a un rincón un poco apartado de los demás.

Bertrand sale volando a buscarlo y unos policías estaban a punto de ir tras el

\- Yo me encargo. Ustedes ayuden a esos dos que no pueden con la vieja superficial de Spectra - ordena Sangre joven a los policías que solo se miran para luego acatar la orden.

Sangre joven ve a Bertrand volar en busca del control y aprovechando el descuido de Walker y sus policías que estaban distraídos con los prisioneros. Sonríe deja que sus ojos brillen y lo sigue.

\- Bertrand, eso no es tuyo - dice mirando al hombre, el cual solo gruñe

\- ¡Cállate!, tu no hables, traidor. Confiamos en ti y mira con lo que resultaste. ¡Uniéndote a Walker, dejando de lado a tus amigos e importándote muy poco la zona fantasma! - grita con rabia

Sangre Joven abre sus ojos y dejando de flotar, empieza a caminar

\- ¿Yo ser Amigo de ustedes que son unos adultos? - pregunta ladeando la cabeza, haciendo un gesto confundido con sus ojos verdes neón. -JAJAJAJAJAJA - empieza a reír volviendo a poner su cabeza derecha y dejando que sus ojos vuelvan a destellar de color azul

Bertrand lo mira sorprendido y algo asustado

\- Sangre joven..?- dice completamente confundido

\- humm.. ¿Si, Bertrand?...- le dice dejando salir una voz muy diferente. Una voz parecida a la de una mujer

\- Tu no…. Tú no eres Sangre Joven - murmura sorprendido

Sangre joven sonríe. Moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha de forma lenta - No lo soy, pero no, no es lo que tú piensas….- Explica para luego abrir su boca y señalar dentro - Esta aquí, en algún sitio - explica para luego dar unos dos pasos hacia al frente y volver a reír - Pero, Sshhh…. es un secreto que….. Quedará entre nosotros ¿verdad? Ninguno de los demás prisioneros puede saberlo. Por lo menos hasta que tenga un nuevo cuerpo, a toda la zona fantasma destrozada y a todo fantasma que exista, sirviéndome como debió de ser siempre…

Bertrand queda sin palabras y su mirada se dirige al control

Sangre joven también lo mira y sonríe

\- Recuerda ninguno puede saberlo … - vuelve a decir más Bertrand no hace caso y flota intentando tomar el control - Eso pensé… eres demasiado leal a tus amigos …- dice con molestia, para después agacharse con gracia y enterrar sus manos en el suelo.

La tierra se remueve logrando votar el control al lado opuesto. Bertrand lo mira sorprendido, intenta volver a alcanzar el control.

Sangre joven sonríe, con sus manos enterradas aun el suelo lanza otro ataque. Unas manos formadas por tierra toman por sorpresa a Bertrand y lo sujetan tan fuerte que logran arrancarle un grito de dolor. Sangre joven ríe y tirando un puño de tierra logra que las manos hechas de tierra brillen de azul.

\- ¡Ahhh!- grita Bertrand

 ** _¡Crack!…_** algo dentro del traje de Bertrand truena (la sombra de Johnny 13 atrapada en una botella por Walker) y otro grito termina por escucharse también

\- Jajajajaja… dos por uno- ríe sangre joven sosteniendo con fuerza la tierra en sus manos la cual empieza a brillar de color naranja y negro - jajajajajaja - ríe y ríe hasta por fin soltar la tierra logrando que las manos se desmoronen y Bertrand caiga junto a una mancha negra

\- hummm… lástima que aún no pudo comerme el resto de su energía… Eso sería demasiado y solo lograría desaparecerlos … -dice acercándose a Bertrand y a la sombra que ahora estaban inconscientes - En fin ya será después …. Por ahora… solo me queda un consuelo - piensa creando una esfera naranja y negro, creando de esta forma un espejo …. Muéstrame a la chica…- pide y la imagen de una joven de ojos violetas sentada en un parque apareció. La chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas parecía de lo más triste, estaba con su mirada perdida y en sus manos sostenía con cuidado un cristal parecido a un diamante

 _\- No puedo creerlo…. Este día era tan especial… pensé que tal vez, Danny se acordaría de el, pero al parecer no. Es el día que me pidió que fuera su novia. ¿Acaso eso es tan insignificante para que él no lo recuerde?_ \- murmura agachando su mirada sosteniendo el diamante con fuerza

\- Eso es todo lo que necesito saber. Vaya Bertrand y sombra de Johnny, al parecer si son muy fuertes - susurra con malicia antes de hacer desaparecer la esfera. - Me han ayudado muchísimo - ríe de nuevo, para luego parar en seco y prestar atención a su entorno y darse cuenta que detrás de él se escuchan unos pasos

\- ¡57!

El no contesto solo miro a Bertrand y la sombra los cuales seguían inconscientes

\- ¡57!

\- Esa chica servirá… es determinada, terca y orgullosa. Por lo visto no perdona fácil - piensa sonriendo

\- ¡57! te estoy llamando ….. ¿57? ¿Qué sucedió aquí?¿Bertrand esta inconsciente y como se liberó la sombra de Johnny 13? - pidió saber Walker intentando ocultar su asombro

\- Señor, lo único que tiene que saber es que, a ningún fantasma hay que subestimar. Hasta los más serenos o con peor suerte pueden ser los peores y más peligrosos - dice el niño con una voz oscura mirando a Bertrand y a la sombra

\- Y lo más importante ya no tendremos distracciones, o interrupciones. Ahora… hay que irnos, si queremos que hoy mismo Phantom esté en su prisión. Ya estamos a punto de llegar y solo será cuestión de cortar la flor, para luego hacer que Phantom olvide todo… - finaliza flotando suavemente por encima del suelo.

Walker solo lo ve flotar, completamente perturbado por sus palabras simples pero con una carga emocional muy fuerte. Algo no iba bien en todo esto… algo que ya le estaba empezando a preocupar.

Sangre joven siempre había sido un chico quedaba desconfianza desde que lo veías, pero ahora esa desconfianza poco a poco se convertía en un alarma o alerta de peligro.

\- Ese chico se trae algo entre manos…-murmura antes de mirar a Bertrand y sombra, los cuales parecían haber bajado de alguna forma de peso - tengo que averiguar que es… y rápido

* * *

 _¡Holiss! (De nuevo xD)_

 _Y aquí estoy. Como dije volveré actualizar y ya que no tenía tanto que hacer decidí apurarme un poco (Solo un poco XD)_

 _Espero que se encuentren bien que estén teniendo un linda semana :D_

 _Bueno pues quiero saludar a:_

 _ **Kayako16:** Holis, ya tenia muchísimo tiempo que no te escribía, me alegra volverlo hacer :D. Espero que tes muy bien y bueno… una disculpota por preocuparte. Realmente no fue cosa mía lo que sucedió, (ni siquiera estaba enterada de **eso,** hasta que una amiga me dijo) pero bueno eso es historia y queda en el pasado :) Lo importante es que no me iría de esa forma tan brutal y rara… Además esa nunca ha sido una opción. Como dije si terminare las historias, aunque pase un poco de tiempo n.n'… Oh y sobre la serie si la verdad yo no la vi en la tv (desconozco si la pasaron en algún momento ahí xD), creo que la vi cuando buscamos hace años la película y así fue que la conocí, aunque no me acordaba mucho de ella, estaba más o menos buena. Ok La verdad mis capítulos favoritos fueron jardín del mal, olvídame mucho, ojo del espectador y había otro de una sirena (no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama u.u) En fin... ya sabes que te agradezco por comentar *w* y que bueno que te gustara esta historia. Ojala te gustara este capítulo y pues saluditoss, (es gusto volverte a saludar n.n). Ten un lindo Dia (mañana, tarde o noche)_

 _ **DragoViking:** Holis, bueno primero es un gusto leer un comentario tuyo de nuevo n.n , segundo gracias por leer esta historia y me digas que te pareció *w*. Que bueno que te haya parecido buena la historia y tercero xD, solo espero que te gustara este capítulo también. Gracias de nuevo y Ten un lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche) Saludos :D_

 _A todos los demás lectores y a todos aquellas personas que agregaron esta historia a sus alertas, pues muchas gracias, lo aprecio mucho y espero que les siga gustando la historia. Y bueno espero verlos (si se puede) esta o la próxima semana._

 _Cualquier duda pueden preguntarme y con gusto les responderé._

 _Saludos y lindo día para todos_

 _Nos vemos después_

 _ **ShaydeBlack**_


End file.
